1. Field of the Invention
A tail light construction is secured to a vehicle body by means of fasteners in combination with a tab construction.
2. Prior Art
In modern vehicle construction, it is desired to hide the heads of any screws or other fasteners which are used to attach tail light assemblies to a vehicle. It is considered aesthetically undesirable to have externally visible fasteners on the exterior of vehicles. One technique which has been used in the past to attach the tail light assemblies in place without the fasteners being externally visible has been to provide interior screws which are set from inside the space behind the tail light assembly. However, in some vehicle designs, it is either impossible or very inconvenient or expensive to provide for such interior screw mounting.
In the present invention, means have been provided for securing the lower portion of the tail light assembly to a vehicle using a bracket and tab means. The bracket and tab means are hidden behind bumper fascia so that they are not externally visible. The upper portion of the tail light assembly is secured in place by means of fasteners. However, the fasteners are normally hidden from view by the lift gate provided on the rear of the vehicle. When the lift gate is closed, the heads of the fasteners cannot be seen. Thus, a relatively inexpensive technique has been provided for achieving the desired end of making the fastening devices not externally visible while avoiding the necessity for setting screw means from a point behind the tail light assembly.